DigiCrysis: Depths of Darkness
by xx.Nomad
Summary: A Crysis-Digimon Tamers X-over. One chance encounter is all it takes for a legend to be born. Through the ashes of war, mystery and love, Jake "Nomad" Dunn must accept his change of destiny. But for the better or worse? Digimon Tamers x Crysis 1


DIGI-CRYSIS

DEPTHS OF DARKNESS

A Digimon Tamers/Crysis Crossover

Chapter I - Recon  
Nomad

Disclaimer: Aside from the plot, I do not own the Digimon or Crysis characters or franchise.

Wilderness, Outskirts of Tokyo, Japan

The rivulets of gold that sprang forth from the sun, standing proudly over the sapphire-blue sky like a celestial crown, cast a dark shadow behind the great form of a man, crouched behind the rough mass of a rock that concealed his ebony form. Jake Dunn, or more widely known by his codename; "Nomad", let out a nervous sigh, venting some of the fatigue that had accumulated over the last few hours. It was funny to think that no more than two years had passed since he had first entered into the U.S Marine Corps, not to mention turning out to become one of the most elite of his class, which earned him the prospect of becoming a nanotrooper of the Special Forces. At the time, he had basked in the prestige and joy of the position, but now he had come to more see just how dangerous things really were, not clouded behind the vision of a cadet. He was a soldier now, and everyone expected him to act as he was expected. Today would not prove to be an exception.

A metallic ring sounded as another volley of bullets ricocheted off the hard surface of the rock, sending small shards and granules of stone into the air. Nomad ducked lower, his eyes narrowing. A yell barked forth from one of the Japanese soldiers, and immediately the hailfire from the Japanese troopers came to an abrupt halt, and confused glances were exchanged between the men. An older man stepped forth from the line of soldiers, dressed in their protective kevlar, his red cap and the two silver bars on his shoulder signifying him the rank of "captain". Nomad picked up his assault rifle and carefully peeked over the side of the rock, a smirk on his face, yet his face was hidden behind the red visors of his nanosuit.

The nanosuit: It had come as a shocking and amazing invention by the United States Engineering Corps. Why? It was the very first fully-functional combat-body armor successful of various military tasks, such as enhancing physical strength, cloaking with invisibility, advanced projectile-repelling armor and enhancing physical speed, all through the use of tiny nanobots that were released into the wearer's bloodstream through tiny ventricles in the nanosuit's under-layer, while the surface-cover held the capability of intense resistance to most bullets and projectiles and the ability to withstand extreme temperatures.

It were times like these when Nomad truly appreciated the nanosuit over the usual protective clothes normal soldiers wore. Another cry from the Japanese captain and the JGSDF* soldiers were slowly moving forward, their guns cradled in their arms and ready to open fire. Nomad pulled his rifle to his chest and hurriedly reloaded a clip, using the fact that the Japanese were confused as to whether their shots had took their target down or not to ready himself. And not a moment too late.

**"Maximum Strength"**

A mechanical voice rang through his helmet, and, immediately, he felt the nanosuit vibrate slightly and the surface turn a slight red as the nanobots entered into his bloodstream. Nomad suddenly leapt up, his now-enhanced thighs propelling him high into the air, much to the surprised confusion of the troopers below him, and opened fire with his rifle, sending lead whizzing through the air. Two of the troopers fell to the ground, open wounds bleeding crimson from where bullets had pierced into their bodies.

Nomad landed next to a Japanese trooper, who attempted to smash his head with the butt of his rifle, but Nomad was too quick. Using his now-enhanced strength, the marine grabbed the surprised trooper by the neck and threw him, twenty feet through the air, into his comrades, knocking them down as the trooper landed on them.  
Wasting no time, Nomad spun around, rifle at the ready. Yet what he saw made him freeze in a mixture of confusion and surprise, and it seemed the Japanese troopers shared the same feelings.

A bright, ivory-white fog was beginning to blanket the grassy field they were in, as if summoned forth from some invisible marsh. No sooner had Nomad took a few steps back, its thick, cloudy ethereal form had covered the entire grassland, and, even through the visors of his nanosuit, all vision was clouded. Nearby, confused Japanese voices cried out to one another, and, suddenly, one of them let out a shrill cry and a volley of gunfire soon followed, yellow and orange reflecting through the glossy mist.

Nomad spun around, his rifle held up at eye-level and ready to fire, yet even he had to admit he had no idea what was going on. The now-intense cries of the troopers nearby and the gunfire weren't directed at him, but rather at _something else_. Had the reinforcements Nomad had earlier requested arrived? No, that couldn't be - this white fog wasn't natural, and it certainly couldn't have been formed from any tear or poison gas he knew.

"Tetsuda**!! Tetsuda!!"

Nomad turned his head in all directions, yet the Japanese voice which had shouted those words, yet the mist was too thick. Letting out a grunt of frustration, he crouched down low, his eyes narrowing and ready for anything. As if to add on to the ambient noise of gunfire, yells ands other sound which Nomad couldn't identify, the comlink, attached on the inside of his helmet, buzzed and a static voice spoke forth.

"Nomad, this is mission control! What the hell is going on down there?! We've lost all video feed and we've lost your signal! It looks like there is some sort...elec-...interference....-mad?...still there?"

"Yes, but I'm losing your signal fast. I-"

Before Nomad could continue, however, a voice caused him to spin around, his index finger curled around his assault rifle's trigger and ready to open fire, but what he saw almost caused him to shout out in surprise.  
Being a soldier was fairly straightforward, and once on the battlefield few questions were asked. You always knew who was in there with you; your allies, your equipment and your enemies. There were no others. Yet, right now, that simple fact was proved horribly wrong. Running towards him, was what looked like a short, young, brown-haired girl, no younger than roughly thirteen, and behind her was a tall, human-like form, yet, from what Nomad could tell, had what looked like yellow fur with a cream-white chest and underbelly. Her head looked more or less like a rabbit's or a fox's, and long purple gauntlets clothed her elegant yet lean arms.

As the duo came closer, Nomad noted that the young girl was wearing what looked like sunglasses and she was shouting something to the..._beast_ that was running next to her, its great wolf-like tail swaying to and fro.

"C'mon, Renamon! We've got to find that digimon before it-"

She suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and came to an abrupt halt, her mouth still open, when she caught sight of Nomad. What she must have seen didn't exactly resemble a human; clothed in the nanosuit, the soldier looked like some alien from a science-fiction movie; the leathery-metallic, ebony surface of the nanosuit glistening in the sunlight that peeked through the dimming mist, his blood-red visors that stood on his silvery-gray mask and helmet. The beast that was running next to the young girl stopped as the girl put out an arm, and then the beast, who Nomad guessed to be a female of its species, narrowed its eyes at him and let out a threatening growl.

And then, to add even more to his surprise, the fox-human-beast spoke.

"Rika, I think we've found him..."

.,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,..,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,..,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,..,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,..,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,.

**Author's Notes: **Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my long and epic series. ;D I was inspired to write this after I had played the 2007 FPS "Crysis", which I'm sure you've all heard about it. After looking around for a bit, I noticed there were few crossovers, and even less so of this genre, so I thought to myself "why not take Crysis and put it into the Digimon universe?". And so my dream materialized.

Even to those who did not enjoy this, I beg you to give it another chance and read the second chapter of this dramatic, action-packed and later-on romantic series which I should be able to post online within the week. Enjoy!!!

* = "Tetsuda" is the pronunciation of the Japanese word for the verb "help".

.,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,..,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,..,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,..,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,..,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,.

**Mini-Glossary**

Comlink: A telecommunications device, kind of like a mini-speaker.

Jake 'Nomad" Dunn: A U.S Special Forces trooper and the main protagonist of the series. An elite soldier, he is part of Raptor Team, an advanced military task force along with a few others, one of whom shall be seen later on in the series. He is also the primary protagonist of the video game "Crysis", partly on which this series is based. He is roughly 6'3"(six feet, three inches) tall and is aged in his late twenties. (Source: .com/wiki/Nomad)

*JGSDF: The Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force is the primary armed forces of Japan, commissioned since 1945. They consist primarily of the ground-based army, although the air force and navy fall under the JGSDF as well. (Source: .org/wiki/Japan_Ground_Self-Defense_Force)

Nanosuit: A special body-armor combat suit designed by the United States government used by only the most elite Special Forces agents. Featured in the video game "Crysis". The third and eleventh paragraph in this chapter describes it well. (Source: .com/wiki/Nanosuit)

.,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,..,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,..,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,..,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,..,;:' " ` ~ * ~ ` " ':;,.


End file.
